Mobile Suit Mishap
by Nekoinuchibi
Summary: The long awaited battle against the Earth Forces and ZAFT have finally come to a close, leaving an exhausted Kira Yamato and Athrun Zala as the only ones standing to deliver the final blow. Will their friendship be enough to save them?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing, how sad, well enjoy plz R R

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kira P.O.V

Man I hate having to fight Athrun. I just wish that things would go back to the way they used to be, when we didn't have to worry about any of the things going on now. This fight is getting too intense and the Strike is almost out of power. I'm sorry Athrun but I can't let you go no matter how close we are, I just can't let you harm all the people aboard the Arc Angel.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The two mobile suits were in the heat of battle when both pilots' control panels started spitting out sparks, but either one was about to give in. This was the final battle in their head; only one would be left breathing. The Strike attacked the GAT-X303 Aegis, causing a huge electrical power overdrive making a massive explosion that sent the robot flying throughout space. Neither one of the pilots was moving; both robots had heavy damage to deal with. The final blow caused both men to get shocked by red sparks coming from the control panel. Both of their control panels were sending sparks flying like crazy. Athrun's robot caught fire while he lay there unconscious. A small blast from the fire sent Athrun flying out of his mobile suit.

Kira also was sent flying from the Strike. Floating there in outer space, lay Kira and Athrun, both so helpless it was almost like as if they were newborn children relying on the help of their mothers. Lucky Mwu found the lifeless bodies and took them aboard his ship, towing the Strike and the GAT-X303 Aegis back to the Arc Angel.

Once the three pilots were in the captains office the captain tapped her foot waiting for an explanation, "Mwu is there a reason why you're here?" she asked quite annoyed not noticing the other two pilots.

"I thought I would come to you bout this first," he answered pointing at Kira and Athrun under his arms. She was in complete shock, totally speechless. She had no idea what to say.

"This c-c-c-can't, be them?" the captain barely managed to say. "What happened? Is this a joke or something Mwu? What are we going to do," She couldn't control the fear rising in her voice anymore. "If we're attacked now we'll …" she trailed off

"I know…" Mwu answered.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Well this is chapter one, hope you liked it! See you next time PLZ R R!


	2. The Cat's Out of the Bag

Chapter 2: The Cat's Out of the Bag

Authors note: This means talking""

This means thinking ''

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny… even though I wish I could.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Recap

"_This c-c-c-can't, be them?" the captain barely managed to say. "What happened? Is this a joke or something Mwu? What are we going to do," She couldn't control the fear rising in her voice anymore. "If we're attacked now we'll …" she trailed off _

"_I know," Mwu answered_.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"No one must find out about this, not even the crew! Let's try and kept this as quiet as long as possible, we don't want ZAFT finding out. They'll have ten fits if they find out what happened to Mr. Zala," the captain stated still staring at Athrun and Kira in disbelief.

"Understood, I'll take them to Kira's room after lights out," Mwu left the helpless pilots with the captain and her thoughts.

"What are we going to do now without our best pilot to watch the ship," Mwu whispered to himself once outside the captains' chambers shaking with both anger and fear. Little did he know, that two girls with hair as pink as strawberry ice cream happened to stumble across his whispered thoughts.

'Oh no! I wonder what happened, I hope both Kira and Athrun are ok,' Lacus thought to herself. Flay had the same thoughts fixed on Kira. The two girls somehow found the strength to go on throughout the day without worrying too much about their loved ones.

Soon it was time for lights out and Mwu was able to sneak the boys into Kira's room without being noticed. After he placed them both in their beds, Mwu re-coded the doors so that no one but he, the captain, and medical crew could disturb the boys. After double-checking the security of the room, he set off to bed.

The next morning everyone aboard the Arc Angel was woken up by a cross between a loud scream and crying coming from down the hall. Flay was the first to reach the source of the screaming. Now standing outside of Kira's room, Flay tried her best to open the door.

"Hey you ok in there?" Flay questioned to the scream on the other side of the steel door.

"Kira is leaking red stuff and Athrun… Athrun…" the person was able to reply in between sobs. Flay was surprised and worried since the voice sounded a lot like Kira, but younger.

'No way that's possible. Kira is 16 years old, not a little kid!' she giggled at the thought of there being a young Kira on the other side of that door. 'Even though, that would be kind of cute…'

"Hey you there! You're going have to move now so we get in there," She was abruptly interrupted form her thoughts as members of the Arch Angel's Medical staff began to open the door. Flay nodded and let them pass. The medical team moved out of the way long enough that Flay was able to see where those ear-piercing screams came from that woke the whole ship.

"K-K-Kira…?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Well there's chapter two! Hope you like it! Please review, I want to hear all of you're guys' thoughts and ideas on this.


	3. Needles

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I, NekoInuChibi do not own Mobile Suit Gundam Seed, or Mobile Suit Gundam Seed Destiny.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

Re-cap

_The medical team moved out of the way long enough that Flay was able to see where those ear-piercing screams came from that woke the whole ship from a deep slumber. _

"_K-K-Kira…?"_

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

"No… it can't be…" Flay whispered not believing what she just saw. Other crew members had already crowded around the small room

"What's going on? Flay do you know?" one of the pilots questioned but she was too lost in her own world.

_How did this happen…_

………………………………………………………………………………………

Inside Kira's room

The medical staff was setting up their gear to treat the two injured boys. Athrun was still unconscious and Kira was watching the medical team get ready to work on them. Once that was done the doctors started with bandaging all of their wounds while another doctor got Kira and Athrun's shots to help them heal faster. When Kira saw how big the needle was, he tried to get away.

"H-h-hey doc, what are you going to do with that needle there…?" Kira asked inching away from what he saw was a mentally deranged doctor from a horror flick. (A/n: hey if you were like 5 years old you'd be scared too!)

"Don't worry Kira, we're just going to give you a small poke in the arm so you and your friend can heal faster," the doctor answered. "Now sit still, this wont hurt a bit."

"Hells no! Let me get this straight, you're going to stick that needle which is THIS long into my arm which THIS thick! I don't think so mister doctor sir guy!" Kira fought, hiding his arms behind him.

"Grow up and take the shot like a man kid!" the doctor growled, trying to grab Kira's arm but Kira kept on wiggling himself free from the older man's grip. Kira finally made it to the door but it wouldn't open for him so he went to plan B. He took a big deep breath and used those healthy pink lungs that his mother and father had given him at birth, "HELP! HELP! THEY ARE TRYING TO STAB ME IN HERE OPEN THE DAMN DOOR QUICK! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" He yelled loud enough that the whole ship was able to hear. Kira pounded his little fists on that door as hard as he could.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Out side the room

"That kid sounds just like our Kira," Sai said breaking the silence of the hall way.

"Kira is mine and mine alone! And I won't let anyone DARE hurt him!" Flay bitterly pushed her way through the crowd of people. _ He will get better then fight and fight until you die! You hear me Kira! Until you rot in hell! That's the only way I can forgive you for letting my father die at the hands of ZAFT! _

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Inside the room

"Young man behave your self and take your damn shot now!" growled the evil doctor as Kira had the water works going full blast.

Athrun stirred and opened his eyes. He focused his blurred vision on the one thing he saw, "What ya doing with that needle doc?" Mr. Zala asked sweating like mad.

"Going to give you a shot now sit still," the medical staff member told him.

"No way in all hell I'm going to let that happen, "Athrun yelled running behind his best friend in the whole wide world.

"Hey Athrun? You thinking what I'm thinking?" the brown haired boy said. Athrun nodded as they both got into fighting stances. The evil doctors closed in on the young boys. Athrun leaped up, flipped over, then jumped off the second doctor's shoulder and hit the button to open the door, while Kira kept the doctors busy. They finally made it out of the room only to find a crowd of gawking spectators staring at them like they where freaks or something.

Lacus was the last to arrive at the door. She politely made her way through the crowd and when she finally reached the source of all this commotion, Lacus found herself dumbstruck. "A-A-A-Athrun……?"

To be continued.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

OKAY people that's a rap on chapter three! Hoped you liked it.

Athrun: I HATE needles…..

NekoInuChibi: Athrun…? Are you scaaaared?

Athrun: …..

NekoInuChibi: C'mon admit it.

Athrun: … can we drop this subject now…(shifts uncomfortably in his seat)

NekoInuChibi: yeah I guess… only you have to say the goodbyes!

Athrun: (sigh) Please R&R…

NekoInuChibi: Needles! Needles! NEEDLES!

Athrun: (shivers)


	4. The Captain Loses It

Chapter 4

I would like to thank: chibi Kira, artgirl 150, Rin149, Athrun angel, Kira's watching Angel, wind star and F for reviewing my story

Also sorry this took so long to up date my computer was being mean . 

Recap

"_A-A-A-Athrun?" Lacus just manage to say, "Is that really you?"_

Every one was still staring at the two small boys no older then 5. One child was dressed in the earth forces uniform with unmistakable bed-head hair and curious violet eyes to match. The other little boy had navy blue hair that ended just above his shoulders, intense rainforest green eyes, and wore the traditional ZAFT uniform; he stood no more than an inch over Kira (a/n now how cute is that!)

"Yes I'm Athrun," the slightly taller boy replied coolly, hiding be hind the bed-head.

"Oh Kira, come to Flay sweeties. Every thing is going to be ok don't you worry. We'll have you back to normal in no time," she crouched down with open arms trying her best to get the now young Kira Yamato to come to her.

"Mommy said never to touch something when you don't know where it's been," Kira mocked teetering back and forth on his heels. Athrun nodded along with him while humming to the tune of 'Don't Touch That!" a song that the young ZAFT pilot remembers being taught when he was only three. It was a way for the Zala parents to teach their young and precious son not to touch things (a/n hehe couldn't resist it! It's my friends fault! She has it stuck in my head…Chibi!).

"Why you little …" Flay started but was cut off the captain

"Alright everyone clear out, go back to your work now! I'm not paying you to stand around and gawk, and who is going to protect this ship if you're all down here? Get back to your stations!" she ordered. "As for you two, Athrun, Kira come with me,"

They walked for what seemed like an eternity to the children without a word being spoken. Without warning the captain came to an abrupt causing both Kira and Athrun to crash right in to her and fall backwards on one another. The captain turned around tried to keep a stern face but instead a little giggle escaped her lips. "I bet u two are wondering why you're little again aren't you, "she asked before they could answer. "Well, when you two where figh-"

"Hold on Miss Lady Capitan person ma'am sir, Kira and I would never hit or hurt each other!" Athrun cut in.

"Hold your tongue until you are spoken to young man. Anyways you two do did get into a terrible fight the other da-"

"You're wrong; Athrun and I would never ever fight one another "Kira pouted sounding mad.

"Kira! Mind your manners. As I was saying you two were f-"

"WE WOULD NEVER HURT EACH OTHER!

"QUIET YOU BRATS!" the captain finally lost it. "Like I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted three times, the reason you two are kids again is because when your mobile suits over loaded causing electrical power surges to override your machines circuit boards, resulting your transformations into toddlers once again. The problem is that we have no idea how to change you guys back but my people are on it! "She stated turning around to face the kids but they where long gone.

"Were the hell did those two get off to now!"

Well there you have it! Chapter four hoped you guys like it, yes I know this one kind of sucked but I had to put how they where turned back in to kids. Any way sorry chapter sucked, the next one will be better. Lunch Mayhem is the title of the saga that our young coordinators must survive. MUAHAHAHA

Oh yea and the song "don't touch that!" is by Weird Al Yankovic. (Hears Chibi singing the song again) CHIBI YOU'RE A DEAD FOX!


	5. Food Fight!

Thank you yuffiegal23 for your review please R&R

Chapter 5

Recap:

"Were the hell did those two get off to now!"

"Come on Athrun; pick up your damn phone already!" Barked a now very pissed off blond into her still ringing cell phone. "Damn you to hell Athrun! Leave it to you to run off on our one year anniversary of when we met…" Cagalli continued on. She finally hung up her cell phone and walked off to find Kira for she thought that maybe he knew where Athrun had run off to. As she turned the last corner to his room some thing crashed into her legs.

_Where Kira and Athrun are:_

"Man that lady needs some help. Who does she think she is telling us that we fight each other and all that stuff, and what does she mean we are kids again! If you ask me, she should be the one who needs think about seeing a doctor A.S.A.P!" Athrun growled walking down the hall with Kira nodding along with him.

"I know a-" his growling stomach interrupted Kira. "Hungry?" he asked.

"Yeah" Athrun laughed rubbing the back of his neck.

"Ok then let us go and find some food!" Kira marched triumphantly ahead of his friend.

"Hey!" yelled Athrun who raced up to Kira. Both stopped dead in their tracks when Athrun heard his name.

"Damn you to hell Athrun! Leave it to you to run off on our one year anniversary of when we met…" a female voice broke the threatening grumbles of the coordinators stomachs.

"Don't give me that look! I'm innocent! Besides I don't even know her so there!" Athrun blurted before Kira got a chance to speak. The two boys continued their mission to find some food when they crashed into someone. She had blond hair about shoulder length and honey brown eyes. She wore tan-colored combat pants with a dark green vest over a red T-shirt

"Hey, are you alright? Sorry for my clumsiness, I should have been watching where I was going. I'm just real mad at my boyfriend so I wasn't concentrating on where I was going. Again sorry," she rambled.

"Hey! You're a girl." Kira interrupted.

"Of course I am you little brat!" Cagalli hissed. When she stood up once more, she got a good look at who she had run into "OH MY GOD! WHAT IN THE SEVEN HELLS HAPPENED TO YOU GUYS!" she yelled as color drained from her face.

"Oh don't worry Athrun darling I'll make sure every gets better!" Cagalli pulled him into a death grip hug. "You never told me you where so adorable as a kid!" she held him tighter with every word.

Athrun struggled for air while Kira died of laughter. After a while she finally let go of him. "Hey I thought you said didn't know her, if you ask me it looks like you two are daaating," Kira teased.

"Well, Athrun and I don't meet until he's 16 years old so of course he doesn't know me yet," Cagalli smiled. Athrun open his mouth to say something but his stomach cut him off again. The young lady laughed as Athrun blushed.

"Come on you two, I'll show you where we can find something to eat," she said walking ahead of the boys. They followed her all around the maze of endless halls.

"Ok boys, we are here" she stopped in front of a large room that looked like the inside of a fast food place, just with out those pushy waiters (yes I know that isn't what the place really look like but I need the space and you'll find out in a minute).

"Hey we're in luck they are having a buffet today," Cagalli said happily as the kids followed inside. Once they got every thing they wanted (and I mean everything) they sat in a "U" shaped booth with the girls' salad and soda. The two boys had monster-sized Sundaes and pizza with juice of course, lots of cookies and candy and anything with chocolate.

"Hey you two better not get sick because I'm not cleaning up the mess…" Cagalli warned chewing on some of her salad.

"Ok," they said together digging in to their lunch.

"Hey you two slow down! You make it look like you haven't eaten in ages!" she stared at them.

"Ok sorry," they answered in unison. Athrun was on his moster sized Sundae. He dug his spoon in just to get it stuck. He pulled and pulled with all his might until it finally gave way and the ice cream flew right into Cagallis face. "Sorry," Athrun grinned sheepishly but bumped the cookie towards Kira. Unfortunately the cookie bumped Kira's elbow which sent his spoon flying which nailed everyone in the room with yummy dessert.

"Hit the deck! We're under attack!" Kira yelled sliding under the table. But before he could, some chocolate pudding got him right square in the head. "Hey who threw that! Ok this means war!" Kira stuck his hands in pudding and threw it at Athrun and Cagalli. Athrun grabbed some whipped cream as Kira hopped out of his hiding place with two cans of his own (A/N Don't ask how he got them, cause even I don't know…) and the war was on. The two ran all over the place throwing food at each other having the time of their life. Cagalli hid under the table where it was safe and yelled at them to stop but all the sugar that they ate earlier was too over powering for her. When they finally gave in food covered the floor, tables, chairs, the ceiling, the walls, doors… anything and everything in sight was covered.

"Hey Kira? I'm tired." Athrun rubbed his sore eyes. He lay there covered in food from head to toe.

"Yeah, me to," Kira slumped onto the floor.

"There you two are, I was look all over for you t-what at of seven hells happened here!" the captain looked around the room.

"They did it!" Yelled the crew members who got caught in the battle.

"Suck ups..." Kira hissed.

"Sore losers…" Athrun continued.

"Well I got new for you both," the captain smiled.

"What?" they asked happily.

"BATH TIME!" she yelled as two big guys grabbed the boys.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Well there you have it! Chapter 5, hope this made up for the last chapter. Anyway please read and review.

Chapter six is the crazy birdy attacks and don't open that door! OO cant wait!


	6. The Bird From Hell

Recap

"BATH TIME!" she yelled as two big guys grabbed the boys.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

After the boys had their bath and got dressed into a new soft pair of pajamas. Kira, being such a child, shook his now dampen hair covering everything in the room in water. Birdie could not take the splashing of water so he sat on Kira's head hoping he would be safe. What neither Kira, nor Athrun know is that some water seeped its way into the tiny metal body if birdie causing a small short circuit.

"Athrun, THAT is THE last TIME I EVER take a bath!" Kira shouted breaking the silence between them.

"I know. That giant man nearly drowned me twice and was scrubbing my poor skin so hard that it stared to peel," Athrun complained, holding his now raw and tender arms in his hands.

"HA! That's nothing to what I was put though! The simplest way to put it is I found out how it felt like go into the washer…" Kira told is his friend. Birdie decided to come off o his post atop Kira's head and landed on the dresser. He cocked his head towards his right as if to watch the boys in curiosity.

"Birdie,"

"Birdie," Kira said imitating his pet. The next ten minutes consisted of both 'birds' chirping at each other.

"Hey Athrun?" Kira began finally tired of the game. "I though you made it so he can say other stuff too."

"I did," Athrun answered. They both laid on the bed intently watching birdie as he sat there chirping "birdie" over and over again.

Kira rolled over, "he's boring…" As if sensing the boys' boredom, Birdie turned his back to them. Athrun watched in confusion as Birdie cocked his head to one side and began to turn it a full 360. His eyes flashed a bright red and Athrun sat very still.

"Kira…?" Athrun tried desperately to get the now very rolled-up Kira-in-a-blanket Kira's attention.

"What is it now Athrun? Can't you see I'm occupied?"

"I'm going to kill you …" Kira turned around very slowly only to see the death bird he had just mocked a few minutes ago begin flying toward the boys looking for a fresh kill.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Kira and Athrun ran all over the room trying to dodge Birdie's swooping and laser attacks. They both dove under the bed for cover. "Athrun? I have a bone to pick with you. WHAT IS WRONG WITH BIRDIE! "Kira demanded.

"How should I know?" Athrun shot back covering his head.

"Well you're the one who made him duh!" Kira retorted.

"So? What's your point?" Athrun said with his usually smartass response. Kira growled with impatience. Athrun smirked. He climbed out slowly from under the bed.

"Hey what are you doing?" Kira hissed.

"Shh! You'll see," Athrun crawled to the other bed across the floor. Once there he carefully grabbed the garbage can and sprang out of hiding. He lunged at the hell-bird and trapped Birdie underneath. Athrun triumphantly threw the can into the closet and quickly locked the door

"Well done Athrun," Kira applauded climbing out from under the bed with a smile on his face.

"I know, I'm the bestest," Athrun smiled.

"Hey boy's time for bed got it?" Mwu called.

"Ok …" the two said with a sigh. Athrun and Kira jumped as a loud bang and scratching sound came from the closet

"What was that?" Mwu asked.

"Nothing,"

Mwu came in not believing them, "move aside boys." He made his way over to the source of the sounds. Mwu stopped in front of the closet.

"NO! Don't open the door! Please nothing but that! He doesn't do well in the dark and believe me; once he's out he's going to be really mad!" Kira begged Mwu, but it was too little to late.

"Oh come on boys, there's no such thing as closet monsters," Mwu opened the doors and stared into the blood-shot eyes of the demon bird.

"Kill, kill, And KILL! MUST KILL!" Kira, Athrun, and Mwu dove under the nearest bed.

"Not again, and after I worked so hard to capture it," Athrun groaned. He knew this was going to be a long night.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Well that's ch6 folks! Hope you like it! I want one review then I'll update ok? See yas


	7. ZAFT Found Out

Chapter 7

Thank chibi for reviewing

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the coordinators, naturals, or mobile suits  now on with the story

Sorry if it took a while to update

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOST OUR BEST PILOT!" Rau Le Creuset growled at the ZAFT soldiers around him.

"Sir, do you have a moment?" one of the soldiers asked entering the room while saluting his superior ranking.

"THIS better be good or you are all discharged!" Le Creuset threatened.

"Yes my apologies sir, we have just received confirmation that ZAFT solider, Athrun Zala, who was thought to be M.I.A is being held captive aboard the Naturals army ship, the Arc Angel. Reports say that when the Aegis blew up, it transformed Mr. Zala into a kid. And apparently the Naturals pilot also turned into a child."

Rau turned around to face the pilot, "how many know?"

"Just the people in this room sir,"

"Good lets keep it that way," Rau smirked. "Get our pilots together and order a full out attack on the Arc Angel. Once we have the enemy ship distracted, I'll have one of you sneak aboard and grab Athrun and the Naturals pilot. This plan is so simple, it will have to work," he let a little demonic chuckle escape his lips. "Get our men ready, we strike when the moon is lined with the earth!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Well that is chapter 7, hope you liked it. I would like one review before I post chapter 8 ok? Oh and if you're wondering, "…when the moon is lined with the earth!" means nightfall. OK that's it CYAS ALL LATER!


	8. The Plan Is Put Into Action

Thank for your review rubymoon17 and as I promised here is the next chapter. I would also like to thank my editor Chibi for all her wonderful help with my story. Anyways on with the story!

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 8

(Aboard the Arch Angel)

After a restless night of trying to catch the psychotic robot bird and hiding from it Mwu, Athrun was able to begin repairs on his best friends bird.

After breakfast the next morning, the boys went exploring around the ship. Athrun stopped and Kira ran right into him, "Athruuuun, what's the big idea!" Kira complained rubbing his head.

"Shh!" Athrun motioned around the corner to where he heard voices talking about them. "Listen,"

"Well seeing as how the Strike and the Aegis are far beyond repairs, I though it would best if we brought the Freedom and the Justice here for poor Athrun and my dear Kira," Lacus explained.

"Thank you," the captain replied.

Cagalli was sitting at the base of the Freedom peacefully reading a book when she heard the whispers of two young male voices. She glanced up and sure enough two bright, young pairs of eyes that could only belong to the troublesome duo stared around the corner curiously at her. "Hey you two! Get over here now!" she yelled to them. They slowly nodded to each other and after a few moments, they stood in front of Cagalli not knowing why they were summoned to her side. "I want you both to promise me, as young men, not to go anywhere near these machines, got it?"

"We promise Cagalli," they sighed gazing up at the magnificent machines.

"But why can't we?" Athrun asked almost about to drool over the machines he was forbidden to touch.

"Because we don't want you to get hurt Athrun. I especially do not want to see you hurt. And as your sister Kira, I also do not want to see you hurt either. Cagalli crouched down and picked up Athrun in her arms.

Lacus saw the commotion and joined Cagalli's side, "yes we don't want to lose you boys." She picked up Kira and ran her slender fingers gently through his soft chocolate hair.

"You girls don't have to worry about a thing! We also keep our word, right partner?" the young Zala winked.

"Yup," Kira chirped with a big goofy grin on his face.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

(On the ZAFT ship)

Rau Le Creuset paced around the room making the other solders of ZAFT feel nervous. Without warning Rau turned to them and spoke deathly quiet. "It's almost time men. You all know your parts in our mission I hope? I don't want any mistakes in our plan this time. Lives may be taken but it's a sacrifice I'm willing to take on to get young Athrun Zala back and capture that Natural kid. Yzak you will lead our men into battle with Nicol, while Dearka and his team take the kids. Is everyone ready?"

"Yes sir!" the soldiers of ZAFT saluted their major.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Well that's it for now! You guys should all know the drill by now, but I shall repeat for newcomers. Read, review and the next chapter will be posted ASAP! Also if you guys have any ideas and suggestions for the story, let me know and I'll see what I can do. See you all next time as we find out what kind of trouble our little coordinators get into. And I'm sorry but I just found out last night that my editor and I have been spelling the Naturals ship wrong. It's ARCH Angel not ARC Angel, sorry folks.


	9. ZAFT Attack: Part 1

Hey I'm back and I would like to thank axle for your review and great idea, I might use that later on in the story. Thanks also goes out to lee, spirit-of –the-dark-dragoo, jojo and Athrun angel for all of your wonderful reviews and ideas. If I forgot any one I'm sorry.

I think I forgot to mention that they are in space

Chapter 9 Zaft attack part 1

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

(At the Archangel)

"Captain, the remaining Orb troops have arrived," Sai informed her.

"Good, would you be so kind to show them to their room? Night fall well be soon," the captain replied.

"Yes ma'am," Sai walked off the bridge to greet the Orb troops. After all the troops were in the Archangel and settled, the captain warned the rest of the crew to be on guard just in case ZAFT tried something in their time of need and headed off to find something to eat.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

(At Vesalius)

"I can't BELIEVE I got stuck with grabbing the brats!" Dearka complained all the way to the loading docks. Nicol just laughed at his friends' disappointment.

"Oh grow up Dearka! All your damn whining and complaining sounds like YOU should be the one who is a kid!" Yzak growled. "Our commander knows what he's doing and placed us where our skills are needed most," he continued to inform his friends with a slight chuckle.

"We know," Nicol and Dearka groaned. Once everyone was done suiting up, the group walked towards their Mobile Suits and planes.

"Yzak Jule, Duel Gundam launching!"

"Nicol Amarfi, Blitz launching off!"

Dearka watched out a window aboard a small shuttle as his comrades left within the comfort of their Mobile Suits. Le Creuset explained that it would be best for him to leave in a shuttle that was well guarded by ZAFT than from his own Buster.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

(Archangel)

"Captain we are picking up ZAFT Mobile Suits on radar and they are coming in fast!" Miriallia confirmed.

"Battle stations everyone! Mwu get your men out there as soon as you can!" the captain barked as she ran back in.

"Who's going to pilot the Freedom and the Justice?" Mwu asked while suiting up.

"Cagalli and I will!" Lacus replied in a formal tone.

Mwu blinked confusingly at her answer but then understood why the girls wanted to fight. "Well then ladies get moving; they are going to be here any minute and we are the only defense this ship has!" Cagalli ordered men around her to suit up since they had a chance at battle.

"Mwu La Fllaga, Strike launching!"

"Lacus Clyne, Freedom launching!"

"Cagalli Yula Attha, Justice launching!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

(Back with the troublesome duo)

"Kira what is going on? Why are the sirens going off? It's hurting my ears," Athrun complained. Kira never answered for he was also wondering what was going on, but also if the pink lady and the blonde lady were alright.

"Kira and friend of Kira's come with me," Flay ordered dragging them off to her room before they can answer her. "You'll be safe in here," she said sitting on her bed holding a silent Kira on her lap while Athrun sat next to her.

"What's going on miss?" Athrun asked hoping she would have the answer he was looking for.

"We are under attack by ZAFT," she fell silent. "They are the same people who murdered my father…"

The whole ship shook and sent Kira flying. All they could hear was the captain barking orders over the intercom.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

YAY Chappy 9 is done! OKAY you guys, this is your next assignment and should you choose to accept, you must know you have no other choice so listen carefully. This time I would like 2 reviews before I get a start on chappy 10 and Chibi edits. ALRIGHT THAT'S YOUR ASSIGNMENT SO GO OUT THERE AND MAKE ME PROUD!


	10. ZAFT Attack: Part 2

Thanks for the reviews spirit-of-the-dark-dragoo and RuByMoOn17!

Chapter 10

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The whole Archangel shook as the ZAFT attack began. The Captain frantically screamed orders over the intercom as the whole ship shook causing water from a cup in Athrun's hand to spray all over Flay. Her make-up began to run making her look like a raccoon that hasn't slept in days.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kira and Athrun screamed; both bolting out of the room as fast as their feet could carry them leaving a confused Flay in their dust.

"I thought Mwu said there was no such thing as monsters!" Kira exclaimed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

(With Dearka)

"Alright men activate the timer," Dearka smirked. "The Archangel won't know what hit them."

"Yes sir!" the soldiers of ZAFT replied in unison.

Dearka continued, "Now remember that we only have five minutes to pull this off and Le Creuset is counting on us. Remember five minutes is all we have and that's a lot of time to get in and out with those thumb-sucking brats got it?"

"Yes sir!"

"Good,"

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

(On the battlefield)

"Lacus watch your back, you have two enemy Mobile Suits coming in at 12 and 2 o'clock," Mwu warned.

"Thanks for the heads up!" she turned around to take them on.

"Mwu, its Cagalli. You have 20 of them coming from all sides. Be careful not to get boxed in alright?"

"You take the high road I'll take the low road alright," he replied as she flew up and dropped down to shot at their enemies.

"Yes!" Cagalli cheered as the last one of the 20 was shot down.

"That was some pretty nifty piloting … for a girl," Mwu complimented

"Same to you Le Flaga,"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

(With Nicol and Yzak)

"Man these Orb troops don't let up! It's as if you shoot one down and two more take its place," Nicol complained blowing up the Mobile Suits he was fighting with.

"Aw, is our wittle Nicol having twuble wif his assignment?" Yzak teased as he demolished ten of their enemies.

"Cut it out Yzak! And watch your back, there are two of them coming from behind,"

"Only two? Ah man …" he said disappointedly.

"Hey Nicol, look. The Freedom and the Justice are heading our way. About time they showed up," Yzak alerted his partner.

"I see them don't worry," the green haired one replied. "And the Strike has fallen back to the Archangel. Yzak I think they are up to something…" Nicol informed his partner.

Yzak pondered their next battle strategy, "I know just what you mean and what to do. Alright men fall back a little so that they think they won, and then regroup for the final attack got it?"

"Yes sir!" the rest of their team did as told.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

(With Dearka)

"Begin the five minutes on the clock," Dearka ordered as they broke open the energy exit hatch.

"Yes sir!" the said starting the clock.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Well that it for now! Hope you guys liked it. Ok you know the drill; 2 reviews and we can all put our favorite editor, Chibi, to work (grins evilly). OK CYAS ALL LATER AND MAKE ME PROUD!


	11. A Win By Cookies?

Thank you rubymoon17, Ishyzu and spirit–of–the-dark-dragoo for your guys' awesome reviews. Now on with the story!

Chapter 11: A Win by Cookies?

……………………………………………………………………………………………

(With Dearka)

_After we activated the cloaking device for our ship, we opened the hatch to the Archangel. Two other soldiers and I slipped onboard the legged ship. Now to find those brats and get out all under five minutes; sounds easy enough. Ok it shouldn't be too hard to spot two kids. Alright so I have no idea where the hell I'm going! Don't tell anyone ok? Alright let's try this hallway. Oh my god what the hell is that thing! (_A/N: lol he saw flay_) I was always told monsters weren't real but there's your proof they are and they need a shower_ _badly_

"Kira and Kira's friend where did you go," _I heard the monster call out. Hey maybe Kira is one of the kids and maybe his friend is Athrun. _

……………………………………………………………………………………………

(With everyone else)

"Man Yzak these Naturals are better than we give them credit for," Nicol commented just barely dodging the Justice's attack.

"I know but we are better," Yzak said shooting at the Freedom which Lacus made it punch him right square in the face of his robot.

As the ranging battle went on, Mwu and the Strike held their ground protecting the Archangel. Onboard the captain was still barking orders to her crew "Captain we got enemies coming in from 1 and 2 o'clock," Sai yelled.

"Dodge them," she yelled politely.

"Yes sir!" he said jerking the ship around the enemies.

"Fire missiles and galliants!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………

(With Kira and Athrun)

"Athruuuun, I'm hungry and my ears hurt…" Kira complained over the sirens.

"How can you eat at a time like this!" Athrun questioned Kira.

"Sorry, I can't help if I want food for my tummy!" Kira snapped while crossing his arms across his chest.

"Ok then lets go find some food then someplace quite ok?" Athrun reasoned as Kira nodded.

Both boys came around the corner and ran into three men wearing red and black outfits instead of the blue and white uniforms of the Earth Forces. "Hey who are they? I never seen them before," Kira questioned.

"How should I know that, I'm not even from this ship remember Kira?" Athrun told him. Kira pouted, "Whatever."

"Hey lets go find out then, they look kind of lost …" Athrun said walking over to the men.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

(With Dearka)

_Ok time is running out and we still haven't found those brats! Hey wait a second…THAT'S THEM! This is going to be so easy. _"Alright men went they get close enough, grab them got it?" _they all nodded to my superiority. _

……………………………………………………………………………………………

(Where everybody else is)

"Incoming missile!" Sai yelled.

"Counter strike them now!" the captain yelled as the Archangel took a hit. The Strike still held his defensive while the two girls continued to fight the ZAFT boys.

"I must say, you two ladies sure can hold your ground," Mwu complimented.

"Thanks," Lacus said.

"Same to you pops," Cagalli joked.

"Don't call me that, princess!"

"Whatever … heeeeeeeeey!" the blond retorted.

"We're too evenly matched," lacus pointed out.

"So let's switch dance partners girl," Cagalli laughed.

"Right!" Lacus agreed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

(With Dearka and the kids)

"Hey who are you, I've never seen you before, and you have funny outfits. Do you have any thing to eat? I'm hungry; and this Athrun and I'm Kira!" he chirped at the blond haired guy with tanned skin.

"I'm Dearka and you two have to come with us at once,"

"Why?"

"Because……" he trailed off. "I have a real treat for you two!"

"I bet its cookies," Athrun said going to the man.

"Wait, what kind of cookies do you have Mr. Draka man, sir?" Kira asked.

"French vanilla with chocolate chip and my name is Dearka not Draka. Now would you two please come with us?" Dearka replied quickly because time was almost up.

"Ok we'll come, beats being here," Athrun decided.

Once on board the ship, Dearka radioed Yzak, "Yzak, mission accomplished. You and Nicol can fall back to Le Creuset and the others."

"Roger that,"

……………………………………………………………………………………………

(With everyone else)

"Why are they pulling back?" Cagalli asked.

"I don't know," Mwu and lacus answered her

"Might as well head back to the ship, we're all almost out of power," Lacus suggested.

They all watched as the two Mobile Suits took off to their base before turning their backs to head to the Archangel. The captains congratulating voice ran throughout the cockpits of the three Mobile Suits, "Great work everyone!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

(On ZAFT ship)

"Yummy these cookies rock!" Kira and Athrun cheered ( A/N: those cookies are the best you guys should try them ) as they munched happily on their well deserved treat.

"Hello boys, enjoying your snack I see?" Rau Le Creuset said

"Yup," both boys replied between bites and crummy faces. (Chibi: AWWWWWW so kawaii! NekoInuChibi: Chibi! You have work to do, quit gawking over them! Chibi: buuuuuut…TT)

……………………………………………………………………………………………

(Archangel)

"I'm so glad no one was hurt in this battle," the captain said hugging Mwu tightly.

"I know," he replied.

"Captain, Kira Yamato and Athrun Zala are gone…"

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

WOW long chapter hope you guys liked it! Anyway give me three reviews this time and I'll give you guy's chapter 12 ok? Cya later.


	12. The Escape: Part 1

Thank you Ishyzu for reviewing my story time and time again, PoisonuosAkemi4869 please don't kill yourself! I updated just for you, thank you RuByMoOn17 for your awesome review and to Athrun's Girl, I didn't know Kira was older than Athrun thank you for telling me, and thanks Raven2547 for your review, and spirit-of-the-dark-dragoon thank you for your awesome reviews too.

Hey Chibi looks like you got some competition for being my biggest fan lol.

Chibi: Biggest fan! HA I laugh at them all! **(Whisper)** threaten me like that again and I will quit with this editing job!

Chibi you couldn't even if you tried. (**Snatches lord fluffers**)

Chibi: HEY GIVE THAT BACK!

Finish the story and you can have him back.

Chibi: (**growl and mumble something about doing stuff for friends**)

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 12: The Escape Part 1

"This is the song that doesn't end yes it goes on and on my friends. Some people started singing it not knowing what it was and they'll continue singing it forever just because this is the song that doesn't end…" Kira and Athrun sang over the intercom system cheerfully for the past 3 hours. You see after their snack the dynamic duo wondered around, got lost, and then somehow managed to get locked in an office. With nothing else to do to pass the time, they sang and drove the whole Versailles insane.

"I don't care what it takes! Find them and shut them up!" Rau Le Creuset's eye twitched for the seventeenth time in ten minutes as the children broke into yet another cheerful chorus of everyone's favorite annoyment song. He began to get one hell of a headache that even Tylenol 3's couldn't cure when they just stopping singing. "Finally," he said happily.

"I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves. Oh I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this how it goes…"

"I WANT THEM FOUND, HOG-TIED, GAGGED, THROWN IN A CLOSET DOWN IN THE HULL OF THE SHIP, AND HUNG UP BY THEIR DAMN ANKLES!"

"Yes sir!"

Le Creuset plunked into the nearest chair rubbing his temples, "I'm too old for this. Now I know why I loathe children."

……………………………………………………………………………………………… (Archangel)

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEIR GONE!" roared a raging blonde. Cagalli slammed her fists onto the desk.

"Please calm down Miss Cagalli," Mwu said still holding his captain.

"But-"

"I know how you feel but we must not act out of rage alright?" Lacus said trying to soothe her best friend and future sister in-law.

"Oh alright," she sighed in defeat.

"You people lost my Kira?" silence was broken as Flay Allster finally had the grip to talk after listening in another room to the crisis.

"Don't you dare talk about my twin like that! He's not yours Allster. You had your chance and lost it miserably," roared the blonde.

"All of you people are so-"

A Gunshot was fired

"God that bitch drove me and Kira insane," Sai lowered the gun and stood behind the fallen girl.

"You –you killed her …" the captain trailed off.

"FINALLY!" everyone yelled as balloons and streamers fell from the ceiling and everyone cheered that the fiancée was dead.

"Wait we still have to get the boys back," Miriallia said.

"Yes but the Mobile Suits take two days to charge," Mwu pointed out.

"What we going to do with her? We can't just leave Flay there… it's un-human-like," Lacus asked.

"True that," Sai agreed.

"Garbage deposable?" asked Cagalli.

"Works for me," the captain smiled. "Tomorrow we'll get our men back," she said in a promising voice.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

(ZAFT)

"NICOL I'M TALKING TO YOU!" roared a ticked-off Yzak to the green-haired boy, but Nicol just kept writing his music like Yzak wasn't even there. That's when Yzak grabbed the music sheet from the boy.

"Hey give it back Yzak!" Nicol tried with all his might to grab it even though Yzak climbed on top of a chair leaving him at a total height disadvantage.

"No not until I know what's going on," Yzak said pissed off.

"WHAT?"

"I SAID I WANT TO KNOW-" but Yzak was cut off by Nicol after he took out the ear plugs from his ear.

"No need to yell Yzak,"

"You mean those were in your ears the whole time?" Yzak said in disbelief.

"Yes so what do you want?"

"Never mind kid," Yzak growled as the greened haired boy just nodded. "Where did you get those any way?"

"Athrun's room why?"

"You put used ear plugs in your ears, ewwwww!" Yzak said freaking out.

"No these are new dumbass. I wasn't born yesterday,"

"Oh does he have any more? This singing is going to cause my death,"

"I don't know, check," he answered.

Yzak left the room and ran into Dearka working on the lights. Yzak almost had a stroke when he heard Dearka sing along to, "I know a song" with the two boys.

"Dearka snap out of it! Don't give in to their brain washing trap!" Yzak panicked shaking his friend. '_So that's their little plan, to brainwash all of us with their singing and take over the ship!' _Yzak thought. "WELL YOU'RE NOT BRAINWASHING ME YOU LITTLE TWERPS!"

Dearka looked lost as hell as Yzak ran off down the hall yelling "I will not get brain washed" over and over again.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Well that's the end of that chapter! I hope you guys liked it; yes I know it was kind of crappy but next chapter will be even better. So 3 reviewsnext chapter sorry this one took so long. My computer was being a bitch so sorry you had to wait so long, well until next time bye!

Chibi: Ahem…

I love you all my fans.

Chibi (taps foot and clears throat)

What's wrong with you? Here's a glass of water.

Chibi: Aren't you forgetting something…

What?

Chibi: I'm finished the damn job!

That's good

Chibi: and if I finished I got something back…

I don't have anything…

Chibi: NekoInuChibi…

(Runs off)

Chibi (chases after) GIVE ME BACK MY LORD FLUFFERS!


	13. The Esacape Part 2: What Does This Do?

Thank you: N/A, RuByMoOn17, Ishyzu, Alexs, spirit-of-the-dark-dragoo, Athrun's Girl and ORB-01 Akatsuki for your guys' ass kicking reviews (can you tell I was stuck in the house all day lol). The reason why it took a long time to update chapter 12 was my computer had a virus on it, sorry about it, and Chibi couldn't find it.

Chapter 13 Escape part 2: what does this do?

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Kira I'm bored," cried Athrun. They had been locked in that room for the past 9 hours and singing the whole time driving the crew into an early grave.

"Same here and all the candies are gone now," Kira whined holding up the empty candy dish, which held 4L of the Versailles' worst nightmare.

"Maybe the door is unlocked now," Athrun said jiggling the handle.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

(ZAFT crew)

Mainly the whole ship had those songs stuck in their head, except the few who were smart enough to grab earplugs. Yzak was running around the place talking to himself about not getting brain washed and looking for the kids.

"At last, they have to be in this room I check all the other ones. THEN THEY WILL PAY FOR THEIR EVIL PLAN TO TAKE OVER THE SHIP," he yelled holding up his fists and going for the doorknob.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

(Athrun and Kira)

Athrun's little hand reached up to the doorknob to open it, but someone beat him to it. The door opened slowly.

"Run Kira! This may be our one and only chance to get out of this room!" Athrun body checked the rest of the door open and Yzak fell over top of them in to the room but either of the kids noticed.

"Hey Kira what are you doing?" Athrun asked as he watched his best bud go back to the door.

"Closing it. I wasn't raised in a barn you know, I DO have manners," Kira answered sarcastically at the now fuming Athrun who just shook his head.

"I have manners too Kira…" Athrun reminded as they raced down the maze of never-ending hallways.

……………………………………………………………………………………………... (Yzak)

"HEY! Would someone open this damn door please!" Yzak yelled through the door, which was locked again, except this time the children were outside and he was inside. "THOSE TWO ARE GOING TO PAY FOR LOCKING ME IN HERE! I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO'S NOT BRAINWASHED!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

(Kids)

The two kids made their way to the launching bay without get caught by ZAFT, which they were very happy that they stopped singing.

"Kira I think we can go home now," Athrun said rubbing his tired little sparkling emerald eyes. (Chibi: AWWWWWW HES TIRED! KAWAII! Come here lil Athrun, I'll tuck ya in. NekoInuChibi: Chibi! Chibi: Oh right…Editing --).

"Yup, so how do we get out of here anyway?" Kira asked.

"Hey I hear the commander is paying anyone who catches those two brats a wealthy sum. But the down side is that the brats have to be alive," a voice said outside the hatch.

"Hide!" Kira hissed as Athrun and he hid in the Buster.

"Really?" a second voice continued.

"Something the matter?" the first voice asked.

"No, I though I saw something that's all,"

"Come on your just tired," The two left heading back to the cafeteria for coffee.

"That was close, so now what?" Athrun whispered to Kira who tried to get his heart rate down.

"I know, lets use this machine to get home," Kira smiled one of his award-winning smiles. (Chibi: A-D-O-R-A- NekoInuChibi: Chibi… Chibi: Fiine…)

"But we aren't allowed to use these remember?"

"But this isn't from our ship, therefore that rule doesn't work here. Unless you have a better idea Athrun,"

"Ok let's do this but if we get in trouble this was your idea not mine got it?" Athrun barked.

"Ok!" They both climbed into the cockpit.

"Now don't touch anything until I figure out how to work this ok?" Athrun ordered looking at the control panel.

But Kira's curiosity was overpowering Athrun's words, "Hey what does this do?" Kira whispered as he pushed a big blue button firing a laser through the hatch door.

"KIRA WHAT DID I JUST SAY!"

"My bad. Well now we know which one works the gun," Kira laughed uneasy and rubbed the back of his neck grinning sheepishly at the look on Athrun's face.

"Hey someone's in the Buster! It's those brats!"

"Oh boy…" Athrun said ducking back into the cockpit. "Ok Kira we got to move before they get us, so start by pushing that button," he added pointing to the yellow button.

"But you said-"

"JUST DO IT!"

Kira pushed random buttons and Athrun began working furiously on the keyboard. Guns were being fired like crazy and the robot was walking unsteady. Then Athrun hit the wrong key and send the Busters upper body into a spin cycle and Kira somehow managed to find all the gun buttons, destroy all of the bay, and blow up the door going outside.

Athrun finally got the Buster under control just before ZAFT soldiers were able to stop them. Athrun push the controls forward and they flew out of there.

"Athrun where's the Arky-Angel?" Kira asked after flying for a while out in space and not being able to see it.

"It's ARCH-Angel, and besides how should I know that, mister push-all-the-buttons-I-can-get-my-little-hands-on," Athrun teased.

"I said my bad…" Kira pouted.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

YAY! I'm done. It only took all day lol anyway you guys know the drill, but the next chapter might be a little bit delayed. I got some shit going on here that I got to deal with. I'm sorry ahead of time just incase it's late k until next time.

NekoInuChibi


	14. Back To Normal With A Twist : Part 1

Thank you: ORB-01 Akatsuki, Ishyzu, Athrun's Girl and spirit-of-the-dark-dragoo! Thank you for telling me the right spelling.

Ok this chapter and the next one are totally based off of Alex's reviews; if any of you guys can remember that far back, thank you Alex! Chibi tell Alex what his/her prize is.

Chibi: say it…

Please?

Chibi: SAY IT!

Please oh bestest editor in the whole wide world!

Chibi (clear throat): A Gundam Mobile suit of your choice with a Harro (color of your choice), a Birdie, and to my boss's other readers, a Kira and Athrun plushy and French vanilla cookies for all of her awesome fans. (imaginary)

Thank you Chibi oh and you can have lord fluffers back now if you want him. (For those of you who don't know who lord fluffers is, its Chibi's Sesshoumaru doll that I took a while back). Now on with the story!

Chibi: YES I WANT HIM BACK! (Holds him tightly) Mine Mine, all MINE!

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 14: Back To Normal with a Twist part 1 (thanks Alex)

(ArchAngel in their medical wing)

"Yes we finally have found a cure for the boys," Doctor Smith screamed with joy (I made it up, if you know the name of the archangel doctor can you please tell me)

"I know doctor, it's an amazing find. We can finally get the boys back to normal and our lives as well," the nurse praised the doctor with joy and happiness in her voice.

"Now nurse," Doctor Smith said in a firm tone. "This is very important you must NOT forget this, the greenish blue drink is for Athrun and the bluish green drink is for Kira do you got all that?"

"Yes, the drinks look the same to me though Mr. Smith," the nurse replied looking at the two drinks on the table.

"Ok then the one the right is for Kira and the one on the left is for Athrun got it now?"

She nodded, "yes sir!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

(With the boys)

"Athruuuuuuun hurry up and find the ship! I got to go pee…" Kira whined dancing around in the cockpit trying to hold it in.

"You should have went before we left the ZAFT ship,"

"It's not my fault I didn't know where the bathroom was…"

"Ok alright just sit still and try to hold it in a little longer ok?" Athrun reasoned with him and Kira nodded.

"Yes now on ward to find the Archie angel!" Kira chirped happily.

"For the last time, IT'S ARCHANGEL!"

"Whatever," Kira puffed his cheeks and crossed his arms across his chest (Chibi: ACK! Must resist cuteness! ACK I CAN'T! (Huggles Kira and look at the now saddened lord fluffers) ACK! I'm sorry sweetie (huggle Kira and lord fluffers at the same time) Chibi GET BACK TO WORK! Chibi: yes Neko…)

………………………………………………………………………………………………(Archangel)

"Now I know it hasn't been two days but we managed to fix one of our machines to go look for the boys and that one is the freedom so I guess Cagalli will have to go look seeing how she knows how to work the machine in combat. The other machines will be done most likely late tonight; our men are working hard on fixing the Mobiles for you. Now Cagalli if you're not up to it we can find someone else to go," the captain said to her team.

"No I'll go. Besides like you just said I know how to work it," Cagalli grinned. "Don't worry guys I'll bring them back I promise you that," she add before running off to suit up.

"Cagalli Yula Athha; Freedom launching!"

"Good luck!" Lacus yelled waving at her. With that done she said a silent prayer that they would all come home safe and sound.

……………………………………………………………………………………………... (Cagalli)

'_Well no sign of the Versailles yet,'_ she sighed looking all over the place for the ship but no such luck. After a while she spotted the Buster heading her way. _'You're not going to escape me!' _

…………………………………………………………………………………………… (Boys)

"Look Athrun looky! It's that Mobile Suit that we couldn't touch! See everything is going to be ok now. How they must have been worried. That guy is coming in fast…" the chocolate haired boy said happy.

"Kira, that guy is pointing his gun at us…" Athrun warned very uneasy.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH we all going to die AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAA we're going to die!" Kira screamed running around in circles above Athrun's head (they are in space if you don't remember).

Athrun grabbed Kira's foot and jerked him into the seat again and clamped his hand over his mouth, "you done because I need your help," Athrun said with fear in his voice while his freaking out comrade nodded.

"Now all I have to do is find out how to work the intercom and not look like we are going to attack the guy so don't and I MEAN DONT TOUCH ANYTHING GOT IT!" Athrun barked at his friend.

Kira nodded as Athrun removed his hand, "thank you for having so much faith in me…"

"Do you not recall what just happened a while a go?" the navy haired boy shot back.

"I said my bad Athrun. Besides thanks to me and my bad button pushing skills we now know where the laser cannon, the CD player, guns, sword, and the other laser thingy are at," Kira puffed out his chest proudly.

"So?" Athrun replied making Kira fall anime style.

…………………………………………………………………………………………… (Cagily)

_Why is the buster so far that its ship I can't even pick it up on radar_? Cagalli thought to herself. "The pilot of the Buster listen up your in the earth's forces territory please hand over the kids or you will surely die you stand no chance fighting here," the blond goddess said into the intercom.

……………………………………………………………………………………………... (Boys)

"Great I'm going to die by the hands of my sister how lucky am I…" Kira dropped with sarcasm. "But on the up side you're going to die by your LOVER'S hands!" Kira laughed mocking Athrun and Cagalli's future relationship (they're FIVE not SIXTEEN so it would be later).

"Now it is not the time Kira, where's that dam intercom button!"

"So you do like her! Oh and I know where the intercom is. I'd show you but I'm not allowed to touch buttons,"

……………………………………………………………………………………………… (Cagily)

"What's taking him so long?" she snapped. _That does it! He's going down! _……………………………………………………………………………………………... (Boys)

The freedom is 20 yards and closing in with the sword drawn.

"Come on Kira hurry up and show me before we are poked with that big sword!" Athrun panicked.

"No I'm not allowed to touch the buttons member?" Kira shot back.

"KIRA!"

Freedom 10 yards, 5 yards, 3 yards.

"Come on Kira I'm really sorry I snapped at you," Athrun begged.

Kira leaned over and pushed a green button.

"Sissy Freedom. NOOOOOOO CAGALLI STOP! IT'S ME KIRA! YOUR FAVORITEST BROTHER IN THE WHOLE WORLD!"

"And Athrun, Cagalli!"

"Oh, and him too," (smack) "OWWWWIE!"

"What? How? Why?" Cagalli replied taking them back to the ship.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

(On archangel)

"And that brings us to here," Athrun chirped, explaining how they got captured and escaped.

"Where is Kira?" Mwu asked looking for him.

"Oh he had some business to attended to," Athrun grinned just as Kira came walking in.

"Ahh, much better! What are you all staring at…"

"Where were you? I told you to come straight here after you got out of the Buster!" Cagalli snapped.

"I was in the washroom if you must know,"

"Oh,"

"Here drink this," the nurse said. The boys shrugged and drank it down then passed out.

Later on that day Athrun woke but he felt funny like his body was too small or something. He was just about to leave when something caught his eye in the mirror. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Ok there your guys have it! Hope it's long enough for you Athrun's girl. Anyway 4 reviews and you get an update! Once again thanks Alex, until next time.


	15. Back To Normal With a Twist : Part 2

Thank you: Emma, ZGMF X-19A Infinite Justice (I used to live in Quebec, Montreal; good times) scubyslacker, Athrun's Girl, Warp Ligia Obscura, spirit-of-the-dark-dragoo, and Ishyzu. Plushies for all because I'm in such a good mood!

Double quotations "" means Kira is talking

Single quotations '' means Athrun is talking

Italics means they're thinking (DUH!)

"Kira"

'Athrun'

_Thoughts_

K now that you got that, on with the story! If you didn't get that, you will soon.

Chapter 15 Back To Normal With a Twist: part 2

……………………………………………………………………………………………... (Inside Athrun's room)

"Athrun love, why are you all the way over there?" Cagalli asked her boyfriend in a playful voice.

"Cagalli what are you talking about? Why did you call me love and Athrun?" he replied confused.

"Well your ARE my boyfriend Athrun Zala," she continued playfully getting off the couch and walking towards him. He backed all the way right up to the door.

"No where to run now Zala," the blonde stroked his pale cheek while fear shot throughout the coordinator with each stoke of her soft, slender fingers.

……………………………………………………………………………………………. (Inside Kira's room)

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" a scream echoed throughout a wing aboard the Archangel.

"Why Kira dear what ever is the matter?" came a females loving voice looking at her boyfriend screaming bloody murder.

'Uhh …..' the supposedly Kira stammered. _Come on Athrun think! It's not like you can just say 'oh by the way Lacus me and Kira switched bodies and that is why I'm freaking out!'_

'Well I just had a really bad dream and yeah that's it but don't worry your pretty pink head, I'm find now,' he smiled.

"Kira dear, are you sure your fine?" she asked moving to where he was.

'Yes I'm fine. I got to uh, go. I got my duties and all you know,' he said about to make his getaway.

"Kira sweetie you're forgetting something…KIRA!"

_Lacus, I'm Athrun and Kira isn't here…oh wait, she's talking to me, _'What am I forgetting?'

"My kiss, love. What else would it be silly," Lacus advanced on the now nervous Kira.

'My bad here's your kiss,' the brunette took her hand in his and gave it a kiss. _At least Kira wont get to too mad at me with that_. He walked out of the room and once he knew the coast was clear, Athrun blotted down the hallway to his room. (A/N his being Athrun's room just so you know incase your lost)

He reached for the handle. ………………………………………………………………………………………………

(Inside Athrun room)

_Why the hell is Cagalli hitting on me? For crying out loud she's my sister and gross who in their right mind would want to be kissed by her. I got to get out of here and just my luck, the damn door is jammed. Wait I got an idea of course after she might break up with me, I mean Athrun…_ Kira jiggled the handle like mad.

"Hey sweetie I got a surprise for you ok? Now close your eyes," Kira cooed. Cagalli did as she was told and he guided her to the couch and sat her down.

"Now wait right here and don't move an inch alright?" he commanded her.

"Whatever you say love, but no handcuffs this time ok?" she replied softly.

_What the fuck do they do when their alone! Forget it! I don't want to know ever in this lifetime. I think I'm forever scared_ … Kira thought with a screwed-up look of bitter disgust and horror on his face. No matter how hard he tried, Kira could not shake the fact of what he thought his best friend was doing with his sister. _Athrun, you and I are having a little talk later about how to BEHAVE with my sister…_

"Ok love what ever you say," Kira said trying to sound like Athrun. With that done he ran to the door and was just about to open it when someone beat him to it and pulled him outside of the room so fast and into another room before he could even see who it was. Once the lights were turned on he got to see who the person was.

"OH…MY…GOD! I'm dead! I'M DEAD!" the navy-haired teen body screamed which rewarded him with a smack up side the head form the brunette body.

'Kira look we switched bodies somehow and we have to switch back and if we tell people they might think we are crazy,' Kira's body told him.

"Wow that is creepy watching yourself talk and move right in font of you," Athrun's body said waving his hand in front of Kira.

'KIRA DID YOU NOT HEAR A WORD I JUST SAID TO YOU!' Athrun demanded.

"Yes so what the plan,"

'No clue so let's find out how we switched and go from there,'

……………………………………………………………………………………………...(Inside Athrun's room)

"What's taking Athrun so long?" Cagalli asked not being able to wait any longer_. I know I'm not aloud to open my eyes but this is taking way to long…_

Cagalli opened her eyes to find the room empty with nobody in it but herself and the furniture, "ATHRUN ZALA YOUR DEAD!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………

(Back with the boys)

"Oh yeah Cagalli might be mad at you," Kira said as they began walking down the hallway.

'Why I didn't do anything to her,' Athrun asked. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks, 'KIRA WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER IN MY BODY!'

"Just call it our twin bonding thing and for the record I did nothing to her," he said which was true.

"So Athrun what's with these handcuffs my dear innocent sister tells me about?" Kira teased while Athrun turned redder than a bright red cherry. Kira just laughed at his friend in embarrassment.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Ok there's the end of that chapter. If you guys have any ideas and suggestions for me I'm all ears and I'm sorry this one took awhile to update. My brother deleted my file so I had to start the chapter over again. Until next time; 5 reviews and I'll start the next chapter.


	16. Author note

Arthur note

To all my loving readers and fans out there this chapter will and little longer to finish because there shit that's going on right now my life that I got to sort out and but it should be sometime this week or next depends on how thing go for me

Nekoinuchibi


	17. Getting To Know You : Part 1

Thank you; Crimson Archangel, Rin149 (long time no see rin149), Athrun's Girl, Warp Ligia Obscura, Alexs, ZGMF X-19A Infinite Justice (sorry I couldn't get it before school started), spirit-of-the-dark-dragoo, white rose, sakouga, Ishyzu, RuByMoOn17,

Sorry I couldn't get this up sooner but I had MAJOR writers block. Once again sorry.

Chapter 16: Getting To Know You; Part 1

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I can't believe you and Cagalli do that you freak; I didn't even want to know. DUDE SHE'S MY SISTER! MY OWN TWIN!" Kira roared at his soon to be dead friend.

"You asked so I told you," Athrun said simply while they walked down the halls. All the while Kira was still pissed.

"So, it's just sick you freak," Kira barked not watching were he was going he bump it to someone. "Watch it!" Kira snapped at the young man.

"Sorry," the man said. "Oh Kira, Miriallia is looking for you," Sai said to his friend.

"Yeah I'll go after I see Mwu ok?" Kira replied from inside Athrun's body. (A/N remember they switched bodies so now Kira is Athrun and Athrun is Kira)

"What?" Sai asked.

"I mean, Kira will go after we see Mwu," Kira quietly answered remembering who he was, and Kira's head nodded.

"Right" Sai said lost but left it at that and went on his way.

"Ok from here on in, WE HAVE to respond to each other's name so people don't think we're crazy," Kira said.

"Wow Kira you are actually using your head for once," Athrun mocked. "So you think this Mwu guy is going to believe us?"

"Nope," Kira said while Athrun fell anime style.

"Then why are we going then!"

"Because he's crazy and not all there, so he's the perfect candidate!" Kira chirped happily.

"…And you said I have issues," Athrun

"Well here we go," Athrun said uneasily as they stood outside a door with the words written on a silver plaque read: Lieutenant Mwu La Flaga. Kira opened the door hesitantly.

"Hello boy's what can I do for you?" the older man asked the two young men.

"Well Mwu you see as crazy as this sound, Athrun and me switched bodies and we don't know how and why or how to switch back," Athrun's body spoke.

"Well boys, this is very serious and has to be deal with carefully," Mwu said in a serious voice.

"Told you this would work," Kira said with joy.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but you were right," Athrun sighed. By this time Mwu look horrified.

"Oh …..My…god …." He trailed of quietly. "You two really did switch bodies and here I thought you two where on crack or something," he said Athrun and Kira both fell anime style.

"So how did we fix this?" Kira (in Athrun's body) roared.

"Calm down Athrun, I mean Kira. I'm sure we can fix this; now let's see how many know about this?" Mwu asked.

"Just you," Athrun said leaning on the wall just like his body would do all the time, but this time it looked weird because Kira's body was doing it.

"I see, well the two of you must keep this under raps ok? Otherwise who knows what might happened and the whole ship could break into hell again," the lieutenant worried.

"We weren't that bad," the teens cried making fists.

"Right you two were worse than hell,"

"That's it!" Athrun yelled slamming his hand on the desk Mwu was sitting at. "Look I don't know you that well but Kira said that you're going to help so guess what, do it or I'll show every one this," Athrun warned him while waving a picture out of Mwu's reach.

"No not that picture!" Mwu cried in horror. "It was just for fun! She wanted a picture, so I gave her one," he sighed. "Ok boys, here's what we are going to do. For the mean time you two have to get to know each other all over again so no one will find out and as for your girl friends just said you have lip fungus ok and I'll work on finding out how switch you two back," Mwu got up and walked over to the two teens and smash their skulls together.

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

"I saw it a movie once and I though it might work so I tried it out," Mwu grinned while the teens clutched their ringing heads.

"No more movie stunts got it?" Kira yelled at him.

"How abou-"

"NO!"

"Oh and boys, the big ball is this weekend good luck with your girls!" he laugh at them while they walked down the hallway.

"I want to kill that man," Athrun growled.

"I know, but he really isn't so bad once you get to know him," the real Kira defended his friend.

"And how long does that take exactly?" Athrun asked while Athrun's body sweat dropped.

"ATHRUN YOUR DEAD!" roared an angry blonde's voice.

"See yah!" Athrun said as he made Kira's body bolt in the other direction leaving a worried Kira in his best friends' body, just about to face his best friends' girlfriend, his scary sister.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

That's it for this chapter. Review and I'll update as soon as I can! See yah next time! Oh and once again I'm sorry it was late getting out.


	18. Getting TO Know You : Part 2

Thank you: RuByMoOn17, spirit-of-the-dark-dragoo, Athrun's Girl, Warp Ligia Obscura, ZGMF X-19A Infinite Justice, for the great reviews.

Chapter 18: Getting To Know You: Part 2

'Talking"

_Thinking_

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Recap

"ATHRUN YOUR DEAD!" roared an angry blonde's voice.

"See yah!" Athrun said as he made Kira's body bolt in the other direction leaving a worried Kira in his best friends' body, just about to face his best friends' girlfriend, his scary sister.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

"To all crew members, this is a reminder that our ball is being held in December city and we will be in the city for a month. It's up to you to come back to the ship on time, other then that enjoys the party!" the captain said over the intercom system.

"Athrun I need to go get my dress, shoes, hair, nails, and make-up done then go buy jewels for the ball so lets go to the Snowflake mall ok?" the blond chirped knowing how much her boyfriend hated the mall.

"Fine," the fake Athrun sighed as her smile grew wider. She knew he couldn't say no to her.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Meanwhile with Kira (Athrun) and Lacus

"Kira dearly, I need to pick up some things for the ball. Want to come?" she asked sweetly to him.

_Well seeing how Kira is going and my girl is pissed at him…_ "Ok," he said. _I should help Kira out,_ he thought.

"Good, we'll be accompanying your sister and Athrun to the Snowflake mall. Have I ever been there?" she asked as they walked down the halls of the ship to meet up with their friends and family.

"No, you make it sound special or something… is it?"

"Yes," she said happily.

"What's so great about a mall?" he asked.

"Well if you must now darling, it has 4000 floors, 4 amusement parks, 5 hotels, and the world's biggest drop of doom. You know, it's a ride that brings you really high up then drops you; it looks so scary, anyway back to the mall. Each thing is on 2 floors, so women's clothes would be on two different floors as would men's clothing. Also they have an amazing food court that ranks from your normal food court to your five star restaurants but costs the same as your normal food court food does. Which is a good thing, also there's a zoo. It's so awesome I heard that the arctic foxes just had their kits and the wolves had their pups. Then there's that rumor that has been going around that there are mall people; you know the people who get lost in the mall and never find their way out again, but I never saw one of them yet…" Lacus excitedly told her 'boyfriend' (A/N: remember the girls don't know… only Mwu knows they switched.)

"So I take it you want to see the animals?"

"Oh yes but after we're done our shopping ok?"

"Sure," fake Kira answered. They rounded the corner and ended up in front of their friends.

"Hey Cagalli, hey Athrun," Lacus greeted.

"Hey you two," Cagalli replied.

"Let's get going, we have a lot to do and I don't like shopping so hurry up and get this over with," the blonde said breaking into a sprint out of the ship to the beautiful red convertible mustang as the others ran after her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

That's it for now! Let me know what you guys think. Give me 4 reviews and I'll update.

Chibi: are you trying to bribe me or something?

NekoInuChibi: What are you talking about?

Chibi: First the foxes, and now the mustang? Are you having fun tormenting me?

NekoInuChibi: I'm not tormenting you… (Grins)

Chibi: Fine then I won't edit!

NekoInuChibi: Then I'll take Lord Fluffers

Chibi: NOOOOOOOOOO! Argh fine I'll edit…(snatches him back) HI sweetie


	19. Who Said Shopping Wasn't Fun?

Thank you: kougas lover, Lonely Athrun Zala, ZGMF X-19A Infinite Justice, Warp Ligia Obscura, and Athrun's girl,

Sorry it took so long to update, I was busy with school and my damn computer loves to break on me - - anyhow here is the chapter.

Athrun is Kira and Kira is Athrun incase you guys forgot

And I made this one really long because of the late update sorry

"Talking" '_thinking_'

Chapter 19: Who Said Shopping Wasn't Fun.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Recap

"_Let's get going, we have a lot to do and I don't like shopping so hurry up and get this over with," the blonde said breaking into a sprint out of the ship to the beautiful red convertible mustang as the others ran after her._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hey, slow down before you kill us!" The real Kira screamed at his sister while holding onto the seat for dear life along with Lacus and Athrun. About 2.5 seconds later she parked the car at the mall. They got there under 5 minuets when normally it's a 20 minuet drive.

"What? It's not like I was speeding," the blonde said smoothly while everyone fell anime style.

"Was it something I said?" she asked lost while they all got out thankfully to be walking again and headed to the mall.

"Never mind sis," the fake Athrun said. (Remember, Kira is in Athrun's body and vice versa.) "Did you just call me sis?" Cagalli looked at her boyfriend confusingly.

"What? No! I said list," he quickly countered with a dumb grin on his face. Kira shook his head.

"Ok now let's go get our things, and meet at the dragon star restaurant at 5. That gives us 6 hours ok?" lacus said running off with her beloved "Kira".

"So what's first on the list?" the blue haired boy asked after the other two ran off.

"Getting my hair and makeup done," Cagalli replied while going to find the salon location on the 3D map of the mall. "Ok we have to go to the 265 floor," she said moving to the jet spring elevator. The elevator moves just as the name suggested.

"You better hold on Athrun," she warned once inside the elevator. Kira forgot about who he was so he didn't hear her and hit his head on the roof and fell on his ass when they stopped. His sister/girlfriend just laughed at him.

"I told you to hang on love," she laughed as they made their way though the busy crowd.

"Yeah, yeah what ever…" Kira was still rubbing his head from the thump he got in the elevator.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

With the real Athrun and Lacus

"So Kira do you know why we are having this ball?" Lacus asked as they walked through the busy mall.

"I heard it was going to be like a Christmas and New Years party all in one," Athrun answered while Lacus listen to what he said to her.

"I also heard that some of the ZAFT crew members were coming to sign a peace treaty," she smiled.

"So I guess you and me-I mean Athrun, will have some paperwork to do right?" he added quickly.

"Yup," she smiled as they entered a dress store and started to look around. Athrun followed beside not too interested in the store. He watched lacus run around the store looking at what the place had to offer.

"Ok Kira which color do you like more on me. This one?" she held up a sparkly soft pink strapless dress that came down just to her ankle. "Or this one," she said holding up the other one. This dress was soft rose pink and ended just at her knee and also was strapless.

"Well they're the same color and I think that it wouldn't look right on you," he said trying very hard to chose his words right.

"KIRA YAMATO, these are NOT the same color," she barked at him. (Yes Lacus can yell when she has to)

"One is soft rose pink and one is soft pink," she hissed while Kira held up his hands in defense and sweat dropped.

After 20 dragging cruel painful minutes Lacus finally found a dress while Athrun was half asleep. Her dress was a strapless white dress with a sparkly overlay on it. The dress flowed down to her ankles a showed off her curves very well.

"Ok love let's go shoe shopping!" the pink haired girl cheered as the cashier bagged her things for her. Athrun looked like he was going to die from boredom as they walked over to the jet spring elevator.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………...

With the real Kira and Cagalli

"Hi, I would like my hair washed and trimmed and styled please," she told the young girl at the desk.

"Go on in, there's a chair ready. What about you sexy, what can I do for you?" she winked at Kira while moving her rose color hair from her face.

"Same as her I guess," he said. '_I hope Athrun doesn't mind a trim_,' he thought to himself while Cagalli got downright pissed at him. "What?" he said. Cagalli opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by the lady at the desk.

"Ok sexy that chair is all yours," she pointed to the chair closest to her while the girlfriend looked like she was going to kill him.

"Wait you said that there's only one chair free right? So let my girl go first ok?" Kira said trying to save himself from being killed.

"Ok sexy you can wait with me then," she smiled evilly at the blonde.

"Well I was planning on watching her…" he said putting his arm around Cagalli's shoulders and walking over to the free chair while the lady at the desk glared. "Trust me a little," he whispered into her ear while the blonde girl blushed deeply.

"I do but I don't trust her…" she said defensively as a rainbow haired guy walked over to her.

"So you're my next doll, well let's see. We'll cut your hair and streak it blue alright. Oh yes that would look fabulous," he said playing with her hair.

"No thanks I just want it washed, trimmed, then styled," she replied with a hint of anger in her voice.

"But you'll look better if you do it my way doll," he insisted trying to get her do this. Kira stood on the side while they fought.

After a good half hour of ear bleeding and headaches, Kira got fed up with this guy trying to push his sister/ pretend girlfriend around. "Ok here's what you're going to do to her hair. You are going to trim, wash, and style her hair and do her highlights got it?" he roared as the two just looked like this at him 0.0.

"Ok let's get started, then it's your turn smart boy," he said dragging Cagalli to the back to wash her hair while fake Athrun sat in the chair rubbing his forehead. After an hour passed she was done.

"So do you like it?"

"You look great," he said being caught off guard. Her hair was filled with loose curls; one on every other strand and she had light honey color highlights that caught the light very nicely in her hair.

"Your turn," the man said to Athrun. After half an hour, he was done, his hair was a little shorter and had lighter strand of blue all over the place and slicked back in to a ponytail with two strands of hair on either side of his face.

"You clean up nice Zala," Cagalli teased as they paid the girl at the desk and left.

"Ok now for my dress," she said gabbing his arm and heading for the evil, jet spring elevator as Kira liked to put it. '_Well at least Mwu is working on fixing us'_ he thought to himself.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

With Mwu

'_Now what did I have to do again?' _He thought to himself as he walked around the mall. '_Oh yeah I know, get my girl some lovely chocolates and that bath kit she's been hinting for forever now. I'm sure that there was something else I had to do… oh well it will come sooner or later_.' he thought as he walked into the store. "Oh looks at the shiny Christmas stuff," he said running over to check them out like a little kid.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

With Kira and Lacus

"Ok now all I need is to do my hair then we are done," Lacus paid for her shoes at the counter and they were on their way. They were sliver sandals with a four inch heel. "Kira love, are you ok?" she asked worriedly, mainly because Kira just spend the last three hours looking at shoes.

"Yeah I'm sure h-don't worry yeah I'm fine," he said quickly with a smile.

"Ok let us go the starlight salon ok? They do the best hair styles," she happily cheered as they ran for the elevator.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A&C

Athrun had fallen asleep in the store waiting for Cagalli to pick a dress. They had been in one store for almost four hours now and she still hadn't found a pair she likes. Finally he was woken up by pain being shot thought his shin. "OW! What was that for si-Cagalli?" he said not fully awake yet.

"How does this one look?" she said holding a light green dress that reaches her ankles, had white trimming on it and strapless with a 'v' neck lining.

"Great," he said,

"Ok I'll buy it!" she told the cashier.

"Ok now let's go meet my brother and Lacus," she began to run ahead the restaurant.

'_I know I'm going to die for saying this but_…' "Do you have to buy shoes? I mean you already have like a thousand pairs?"

"No I already bought them," she chirped while they walked and he smiled for freedom was just 100 floors up.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

L&K

After two hours and sitting in the waiting area, the real Athrun was finally asleep on the couch he was on.

"Kira? Kira wake up hun. Kira?" Lacus called trying to wake him up.

"Kira's with Cagalli…let me sleep…"

"Silly Kira, you're right here with me. Athrun is with Cagalli,"

'_Huh? Oh yeah that's me_,' "What time is it? Where am I?" he panicked while wiping the sleepiness out of his eyes.

"At the salon sleepy, you fell asleep, wait, sorry I took so long with my hair," she cooed. She had her hair up in a bun/pony tail with two small braids going around the bun and her bangs were fluffed and cured and that hair clip of hers was gone.

"Great, now can we go eat?" he asked cheerfully.

"Don't you have to do your hair?" Lacus asked him while he got up.

"No there's not much. I might just spike it up a bit anyway," he said calling over to the elevator to the meeting place.

"Guess you're right," she said holding his arm.

Once at the restaurant everyone, met up and went in and got seated.

"Cagalli I love your hair and Athrun it's nice to see your face once again," lacus commented.

"Thanks," they said together.

"I like your hair too, Lacus," Cagalli added.

"Y-y-you you cut m-my h-hai-wait YOUR hair!" the fake Kira spat.

"Yup, it's not that much shorter then it was," Athrun said flipping thought his menu.

"Well I for one can't wait for tonight's party!" the girls squealed at the same time and bust i to laughter and the boys looked like they needed a well-earned nap.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

With ZAFT

After taking Yzak out of the locked room and many hours of trying to talk him out of thinking that Kira and Athrun were still here and trying to brainwash the crew, Nicol, Dearka and Yzak were chosen for the representation of the ZAFT crew members along with a Meyrin Hawke and her sister Lunamaria.

"Guys Yzak is still twitching…" Nicol said worried.

"He'll get over it," Dearka told him starting up the ship to take them to the party.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Well there it is! Hope you like it. Send me lots of reviews and ideas, I'm opened mined.

Until next time


End file.
